


"I show not your face but your heart's desire"

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Mirror of Erised, One Shot, Professor Kuchiki, Shuhei is a wizard, Tousen was a professor, You don't need to know the Harry Potter series to understand what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Coming across a mirror standing all by itself in a room Hisagi was sure he wasn't allowed to enter, he finds himself crossing paths with his past. Just why was he being haunted like this?!
Relationships: Hisagi Shuuhei/Muguruma Kensei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	"I show not your face but your heart's desire"

> _**The Mirror of Erised is an ancient, ornate mirror. It has clawed feet and a gold frame inscribed with the phrase. The mirror shows the most desperate desire of a person's heart, a vision that has been known to drive men mad."** \- fandom.com_   
>    
> 

“Oi, Shu! Come on! We gotta go to class and if we don’t get there soon, Professor Kuchiki is gonna ride my ass again!” Renji yelled out, and whirled around to face and berate his fellow student. However, he was met with silence and a blank spot, that he was damn sure Shuhei had just been standing. Why he, a mere Gryffindor put up with the Hufflepuff, he had no idea.  
  
“Ugh….fuck...dammit Shu! I’m going to class with or without you!” Renji tore off and broke into a sprint, desperate to get to class in time so he didn’t get another one of those icy glares from Professor Kuchiki.

* * *

  
Shuhei wasn’t listening, or rather he wasn’t able to. When he had slipped into the back room, he had been startled to be met with all things, a mirror. Towering over him, Shuhei gazed up, eyeing the entirety of it only to reach and brush his fingertips against the cool, reflective surface. He wasn’t really paying attention to his surroundings, but with a tilt of his head, Shuhei nearly stumbled and fell right down onto the ground when his eyes locked on a certain gaze.   
  
_Tousen._ _  
_ _  
_ “P-Professor?” Shuhei choked out and was only met with a faint smile and head nod. Immediately he turned around to eye the back of the mirror, but there was no smoke...no one hiding behind a set of curtains. So how?   
  
Facing the mystical mirror once more, Shuhei found that Tousen was gone...but in his place was someone else. Someone that shared a tattoo with him. Someone who had reminded him not to cry. Someone that had saved him. Someone that had said his name was a good one…   
  
_Kensei._ _  
_ _  
_ “T-The hell...is going on?” Hisagi choked out, unable to explain why this mirror sitting all by itself in this cruddy room was showing him Tousen...the man he wished to see once again and open his eyes to the truth, and Kensei...the man that he would never get to see….but oh, lord he wanted to see him so bad and he ached for the chance to do so with every bone in his body.   
  
But Kensei was dead and Tousen was a traitor who had become a Death Eater. Nothing could change the past or the future. So why, for the love of god, was this mirror playing tricks and playing with his heartstrings?   
  
Even though his hand had a slight tremor, he still reached out once more nonetheless and gaped when Kensei smirked and looked just so...alive. It was like the student could just reach out and tackle him in a hug, but the hard touch against his hand was the reminder he needed to tell him that Kensei wasn’t really here. But at least he could gaze upon his face…   
  
“I….I wanted to see you once more...y’know.” The teenager finally whispered out, his hand forming to clench up into a fist, his nails leaving scratch marks that disappeared as soon as they were etched into the glass. “Want to...thank you, I guess.” Hisagi trailed off, feeling silly for speaking to a mirror, but again Professor Muguruma was right there..right by him. He wet his bottom lip with his tongue, letting it poke out nervously only to slip back into his mouth. “When they told me you died protecting the school against the Death Eaters...I couldn’t believe it. But, it’s been years...I...this is my last year. I’m getting good grades and I didn’t join your house...but I’ve made some friends...Like Renji.”   
  
Shuhei went quiet once more, before pulling away with a harsh groan and looked away. He couldn’t bear it anymore. He couldn’t stand to watch as Kensei just kept with that damn smile and that hand that reached out to rest on the reflection of his shoulder. He just couldn’t handle it. If he was to look any further, he would truly end up losing himself to his desires to see that man once more.   
  
Shaking his head and sending the messy strands flying, Hisagi sucked in a deep breath and forced himself to walk out and leave it all behind him.   
  
_It’ll be okay. He still haunts your dreams...you can see him there. Just not...not here. Not like this._   
  
_  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked writing stories that challenge Shuhei's past with Tousen and his potential future with Kensei. While I know many dislike Tousen, I think he did care for Shuhei in some regard and wanted him to grow to his own potential, even though he did make Shuhei fear Kazeshini at one point. My little rant is over, but I hope nonetheless you all enjoyed this. 
> 
> Also on the side, thanks to yuki_chicken for helping me come up with this idea. I struggle to figure out plots, so help is always nice! 
> 
> Also, I know I still have some requests to finish writing, and I haven't forgotten.


End file.
